No Happy Ending
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: A collection of sad or depressing one-shots about the Winx and the Specialists. Happy endings are not guaranteed however.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, this is a collection of depressing/sad/tragedy/angst related one-shots. So pack up kids, we're going on a feels trip.**

**This is mostly AUs though, since the canon Winx Club is really..err, cheerful?**

**So yeah, these are mostly AUs about the Winx and the Specialists. The sad kinds, not the usually cheerful and full of humor ones. Even though humor is my specialty...but still though, I'm just experimenting if I can write these type of stories...**

**Like the title suggests, there are no happy endings. No one is coming back from the dead, there are no miracles, etc. If you don't like these kinds of stories then it's your choice to not read 'em.**

**But if you did read it and is an emotional wreck right now (Which I highly doubt but you know how emotional people can get), there's an alternate ending at the end of the story. Where there's a happy ending! Yippee!**

**Warning: Character deaths ahead, you have been warned.**

**First up: 'Text Messages' featuring Tecna and Timmy. An AU where Tecna froze to death in the Omega Dimension and Timmy is on denial, still texting her and hoping she would reply back. This is similar to my story 'Is That Really You?' since it's a 'What if they never found Tecna in the Omega Dimension' but this is just plain sad.**

* * *

**Text Messages**

Aug 31, 3:09 pm

Timmy: _"Hey, Tecna."_

_"Why are people are saying that you died? Y-you're not, right? This is just some prank, right?"_

_"You're not dead."_

_"Please don't be dead."_

_"Tecna."_

New messages

Sep 1, 12:21 am

Timmy: _"Can this be a joke yet?"_

_"Ily."_

_"Lol, what I meant was I love you.."_

_"I really miss you right now, Tec."_

New messages:

Sep 1, 7:15 am

Timmy: _"Idk Tec, I kind of like it here, makes me feel like you're also here."_

_"Like any moment now, you're just going text me 'Hey ;)' like nothing happened."_

Sep 1, 1:34 pm

Timmy: _"I'm a mess right now, are you aware of that?"_

_"I need you to come back because I can't live normally without you.."_

Sep 1, 11:43 pm

Timmy: _"Goodnight, Tecna."_

Sep 2, 7:08 am

Timmy: _"Goodmorning, Cupcake 3"_

Sep 2, 11:28 pm

"_Goodnight, I love you."_

Sep 3, 2:34 pm

Timmy:_ "You might want to come back..."_

_"Since you're on the news and we all know how you don't like being the center of attention.."_

_"Bloom said that there's a holiday on earth called Halloween next month and y'know, maybe you can come back dressing as a ghost?"_

_"That would be great, just a suggestion."_

Sep 3, 6:04 pm

Timmy:_ "TECNA PLEASE COME BACK"_

_"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND DISAPPEAR WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE."_

_"STOP THIS, IT ISN'T FUNNY. COME BACK RIGHT NOW BEFORE I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN."_

Sep 3, 9:14 pm

Timmy: _"You're not coming back, are you?"_

_"Well, I miss you."_

_"I just wish I could hear your sweet voice again..."_

_"Is that too much to ask for?"_

_"Please.."_

Sep 4, 6:46 am

Timmy: "_Goodmorning, cupcake~"_

Sep 4, 3:22 pm

Timmy: _"Tec, I am sorry but if you keep this charades going, I will have no choice but to break up with you and delete your number from my contacts."_

Sep 4, 6:32 pm

Timmy: "_No_? _Well_..."

"_Goodbye_, _Tecna_."

"_I_ _love_ _you_, _always_. _No_ _matter_ _what_."

With one click of a button, the number has been deleted. Along with memories of the young man's beloved girlfriend. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he buried his face on his palms, he sobbed as Brandon came in the room, putting a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Dude, your new girlfriend's here." He smiles at his friend.

Timmy stopped his crying and wiped his tears. Before standing up and smiling at Brandon. "Thanks," He then straightened his clothing as he threw his phone on the bed. Before going out of his room, going on a date with another girl.

Little did he know, that his phone rang moments before he left. It was delayed messages from his deceased girlfriend.

Tecna: "_Timmy_, _please find me."_

_"I managed to get a weak signal from here but it's more likely that I froze to death by the time you will receive this."_

_"So it's pretty much hopeless..."_

_"I really miss you, Timmy."_

_"But there's pretty much nothing I could do to be with you and the others...So.."_

_"Please take care of yourself, and the others. You wouldn't want me to see you as a mess in the afterlife, do you?"_

_"It's not like I believe in the afterlife or anything but who knows?"_

_"Or it's not like you would want to see me after leaving all of you..."_

_"Goodbye, Timmy."_

_"I love you, I'll always do."_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending:**_

_"I love you, Tecna."_

Sending one last message to his beloved girlfriend, a single tear falls from his eye as hesitantly taps his finger on the 'Delete' button. Then it asked, 'Are you sure you want to delete 'Tecna'?'

"...I'm not sure." He said to no one in particular. Before slowly tapping 'Yes', but was stopped has he felt a hand had rested on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Timmy." Says a voice that he never thought he would here ever again. "Sorry, I lost my phone so it was not possible for me to text you back.."

Timmy quickly turned around with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. "Tecna?"

* * *

**A/N: Err, is it sad? Is this story sad or did I fail? I'm anxious.**

**Did I do the alternate ending pretty well? Yes? No? I know it ended with a cliffhanger but whatever. What happens next is up to you.**

**Next Chapter: 'Mistakes' featuring Musa and Riven. Summary: Musa made a big mistake, a REALLY big one. And now she had to face the ****consequences.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so ignore the preview or summary thing I said on the previous chapter, they mean nothing now. And this isn't what you really call 'tragedy', well, maybe a little, but I don't think there will be some sad endings or anything. Heck, this will be sweet and sad more than anything, so yeah, no alternate endings or anything like that.**

**This chapter's official name: 'Meeting Your Boyfriend's Parent (I can't think of anything else)' featuring Musa and Riven! This is about Musa wanting to meet Riven's parents, specifically his father. But boy, is she in a surprise, well, not really, but you get my point.**

**Yes, I know that there is little to no information about Riven's parents other than his mother abandoning him. But that doesn't stop me from writing this fic! Anyway, I kind of like to think that Riven was a product of some one-night stand his mother had gotten herself into, she never knew the father, and after a few years of trying to raise him, she just gave up and abandoned him. Hmm, looks like a good fanfic, but that's for another day. Anyway, that's not my point, in this fic, his mother abandoned him while his father raised him, so yeah, I guess, I should probably stop ranting now.**

**P.S. There will be a rather important announcement regarding Ghoul'sBestFriend (Me) and my stories, so yeah, if you read my other stories, you'd better stay tuned, or else you'll be disappointed at what I'm not going to do and if you do complain about it, I am going to throttle you since yOU DID NOT READ WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

"So, where's your mom?" Asked Musa to her boyfriend, out of the blue, casually swaying her legs on the edge of Riven's bed. The two were currently hanging out in the magenta-haired Specialist's dorm room, the other Winx couples had already gone out with whatever activities they're planning on doing.

"She abandoned me, remember?" Riven answers irritably, continuing on polishing his sword.

The musical fairy just sighed and continued on swaying her legs on the edge of her boyfriend's bed, before looking up again, "...What about your dad?"

"..." Riven didn't say anything, looking down and just continuing on polishing his sword.

Musa frowned at her boyfriend's lack of response. "Well?"

No response.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Musa decided to speak up again. "..Can I meet him?"

Riven stopped polishing his sword, but his violet eyes never seeming to leave the sword. "No." He whispered silently.

"What was that?"

"You can't meet him." Riven said a bit louder, and firmly this time.

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"But why?"

"You just can't, alright?" Riven slightly snapped at her, the fact that Musa keeps pushing on meeting his only parental figure in life is pissing him off.

"But at least tell me why."

Riven sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Why do you keep pushing this?"

"Because I want to meet your dad." Musa said, turning to him with a serious expression. It had been a month since Riven have officially met and had dinner with Musa's father. And well, let's just say it didn't go well as Musa had expected - but hey, at least Ho-Boe seemed to approve the hot-headed magenta-haired Specialist, reluctantly, that is. "Look, I don't care if he's a criminal or any-"

"He's not." He cut her off. "H-he was a...really great guy, I have to admit, he's not really bad in any way..."

Musa raised a brow at this, "Then why won't you let me meet him?"

He looked at her, "Do you really want to meet him?"

She nodded.

With a sigh, he got up and straightened his clothing, before turning to Musa, who was blinking in confusion. "Well, what're you waiting for?" He asked her irritably.

Realizing that they were probably going to visit Riven's father, her face lit up as she herself got up from the bed. "Let's go!"

* * *

The ride to who-knows-where on Riven's Wind Rider was rather uneventful, with Musa wondering where in the realms he is taking her. Thinking that the ride would probably take a while longer, Musa sighed as she leaned her head on her boyfriend's broad back, closing her eyes.

"We're here."

Her eyes immediately opened as she felt the vehicle stop and the engine stop, looking up, she blinked at their so-called destination.

They were in a cemetery. Magix Cemetery, to be exact.

Though, she was shocked, she said nothing as she and Riven got off his parked Wind Rider, "C'mon," Riven said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand as he led her towards who-knows-where.

After a few minutes, Riven had finally stopped in front of a small grave, with some wilted flowers lying on it, and the tombstone read:

_Here Lies a Beloved Father_

_Robin of Magix_

_1969-2000_

Riven observed his girlfriend's reaction, somewhat expecting her to shriek in shock or something, but so far, no response. She just stood there, shockingly staring down at the grave. "Muse..." The magenta-haired Specialist started, but was cut off by his girlfriend's sudden action.

Without a word, Musa crouched down and took a deep breath, "Hello," She said to the tombstone in particular, "Err, you must be Riv's dad. Err, well, I'm Musa, his, um, girlfriend, believe it or not." She lightly chuckled.

He was shocked at his girlfriend's sudden actions towards his...deceased father. Normally, fairies like her would just shriek out and yell at him for bringing them in a graveyard, but instead, she just...treated as if his dead father is right in front of her.

"Y'know, I don't know if you can see what Riven is like nowadays, well, let's just say he has quite a temper." Musa told his father, or rather, his grave, but let's not be so cynical, alright? "I don't know what Riven was like when he was a kid, but considering how strong and loyal he is today, maybe he was kind of sweet, I don't know."

"Muse, I-"

"Hush. Can't you see I'm talking to your dad?" Musa hushed her boyfriend, putting her finger on her lips, signalling him to keep quiet, before turning back to that grave and talk to Riven's father again, "Y'know, your kid here can be a bit rude sometimes, don't ya think?" And then she proceeded to tell his father stories - both embarrassing and memorable ones - and how lucky she is to have a brave and loyal boyfriend like him, thanking the deceased man for raising Riven, despite the short time.

And as she was conversing with his deceased, but beloved, father, Riven couldn't help but feel more emotional by the second, and he could have sworn his eyes are watering up a bit.

...

The conversation lasted for at least half an hour, after that, Musa bid her goodbye to the grave formally, before standing up and smiling brightly at Riven, who, at this point, was holding back tears. "You know, your dad is nice." She says, despite not really talking to him but still.

To her surprise, Riven had smiled back at her, and it wasn't one of his usual smirks or half-smiles, it was a rather bright one, "Yeah, I know." He said, recalling his old childhood when days were simple and his father was still there for him when his mother can't. "Look, it's getting late, we should probably get going." Riven muttered, going back to his usual frown as he scratched the back of his head.

Musa nodded, before turning back, "But before that," She started as she made the wilting flowers disappear, and replacing it with fresh, white lilies, as she had recall Flora telling her that white lilies are appropriate for the deceased, she had also lit up a candle. "Okay, now we can go." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Riven muttered casually, trying to hide the fact at how extremely grateful he is for having such a nice and respectful girlfriend like her. But as he turned away from her and walked towards his Wind Rider, he couldn't help but grin a bit.

Oh how luck he is to have her.

* * *

**A/N: Ending kind of sucks, but eh, I need to get this quickly since I still have a book report to write on. **

**Anyway, to the announcement (You must read this if you read my other ongoing stories)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Ghoul'sBestFriend (Me), would like to announced that this account and its stories will unfortunately go through a short hiatus for a while. Yes, you heard me. I am going to go through a hiatus for a while and I'm dragging my stories along with me.**

**I'm sorry, alright? I don't know why, it's not like I'm too busy or anything, it's just that, for some reason, I've officially lost my inspiration to write. Hey, don't freak out! It's not like I'm closing and discontinuing all my stories permanently! I'm just putting it on hold, until I get my inspiration back.**

**So basically, I'm just getting myself a short break for a while (Maybe a week or two) and I'm dragging my stories with me.**

**So yeah, I'm putting all my stories on hold until further notice. But when you do see one of my stories being updated, then it probably means that I'm getting back on my feet, which is good.**

**I hope you understand and wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
